1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package having a small thickness, and more particularly, to a land grid array (LGA) package in which a height difference between a land and a solder resist formed on a substrate of the LGA package is decreased.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As mobile systems, portable computers, or the like on which semiconductor packages are mounted become smaller and thinner, the semiconductor packages themselves also become smaller and thinner. Among these semiconductor packages, land grid array (LGA) packages have a structure similar to that of ball grid array (BGA) packages, except that solder balls are not adhered to the LGA packages.
Thus, the LGA packages may be smaller than the BGA packages and may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) without using solder balls including lead that is harmful to the human body. Rather, such connection can be made by using a lead free paste. Thus, in countries where the use of certain semiconductor package products due to environmental concerns has been restricted, the LGA packages have drawn attention as environment-friendly “green” products.
Further, because of their reliability, microprocessors made by Intel Corporation or Advanced Micro Devices use LGA packages as a physical interface. In contrast to other semiconductor packages, land terminals of the LGA packages can be freely arranged, and when the LGA packages are mounted on a PCB, the height of the LGA packages may be smaller than that of other semiconductor packages.
However, because of a height difference between a land terminal and a solder resist formed on a substrate of an LGA package, a semiconductor chip in the LGA package is susceptible to damage. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce this height difference.